Humiliating Joke
by Milkingcows
Summary: You cannot expect to laugh when you /are/ the topic of the joke. Especially when that joke is a humiliating joke, one that will probably scar you for life, and mortify you in front of class!


I certainly do _wish_ that I owned Mikuo Hatsune, Akaito Shion, Rin and Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion AND Miku Hatsune, but sadly I don't. Miku, Rin and Len belong to Future Crypton Media (correct me if I am wrong, please. ^^), while Akaito and Mikuo belong to the great minds who have made them.

I can only copywrite what I wrote, and my plot. Other than that, the characters are not mine.

* * *

><p>Mikuo opened his eyes wide, staring at himself in the mirror, noticing Akaito smirking from behind him. In the bathroom they were, Akaito leaning back against the closed door of the rather large, white bathroom, while Mikuo leaned over the cabinet of the sink, a horrified expression on his face as he looked at his new appearance.<p>

"Oh _god _no," he whispered dryly, touching a hand to one of the newly found feline ears that sat on the top of his teal head, his nose scrunching up like it usually did when he was either frustrated or distressed. At this moment in time, it was both.

"Oh _yes_," replied Akaito, the smirk on his face growing even bigger as the younger male's eyes averted from the cat ears and instead to the long, white tail that swished from the base of his spine, popping out from the hem of the back of his shirt.

"A-Akaito," Mikuo's voice was suddenly unsteady, anger rising in it. "Wh-what the _HELL? _Are you _trying _to ruin my reputation! _What the hell did you do to me?_"

The red haired male crossed his arms over his chest. "Consider it... _payback_... for every little prank you pulled on me over these past five _miserable _years of my life."

Mikuo turned around, finally, grinding his teeth together as he glared at his roommate. How could he even _consider _Akaito being a friend after _this_! "Fix me," he hissed, taking a few steps forward. "Fix me _now_, Akaito!"

The young man snorted, shaking his head slightly, eyes never wavering from the other. However, his eyes did flicker from those ears to that tail. And how angrily it swished... oh, how _magnificent _was this idea?

"Akaito, how did you even-?" he started, but didn't finish, blushing furiously when he noticed that Akaito was chuckling silently. "Sh-shut up, Akaito! I will _kill _you! Tomorrow you will wake up in the middle of the _highway_!"

The older of the two shrugged his shoulders, pushing himself off from the wall and then giving Mikuo a quick wink. "Oh, Mikuo, if you did that, you would never return to normal, now would you?"

The tealette followed his roommate out of the bathroom, shutting off the lights automatically as they exited. He practically stamped on the heels of Akaito's shoes as he led his way towards the door. "_Akaito!_" he wailed.

Akaito opened the door and turned to look straight at Mikuo, though he had to tilt his head down slightly. "Don't even try to beg; it will not work with me today. Now hurry up and get to school... we wouldn't want you to be late, because that would ruin your perfect attendance."

And _school_! How could he go to school like _this_? He just couldn't; it would not only ruin his reputation, but it would also rid him of all friends, and all chances of getting Miku to be his girlfriend! "Akaito, change me back! I can't go to school like this! Everyone will-"

"Oh, what happened to the oh-so-stubborn Mikuo I knew?" Akaito interruppted, his evil smirk back on. "I didn't expect you to beg. And who cares about everyone? As you once said: 'It does not matter on which people expect you to be; it matters on what you expect yourself to be.' "

The teal-eyed male's anger completely drained away. "No, Akaito, you don't understand, Miku will-"  
>"I'm <em>sure <em>Miku will _love _your new appearance. Being a brother of Kaito does have it's perks, you know." Akaito gave a sharp nod after that, grabbing Mikuo's wrist and quickly dragging him out the door. The younger male gasped, stumbling forward from loss of balance, and fell right into Akaito's chest. "Aside from that, I think I will accompany you on your walk to school this morning. I wouldn't want you skipping out on this wonderful day." Sarcasm practically _leaked _from his voice, and that is what drove Mikuo back into his anger. He pounded a balled-up fist against Akaito's chest multiple times, grunting out curses and such as he did so.

"_I. Will. KILL. YOU!_" Mikuo finally shouted, giving up on his 'beating'. After so long. Akaito had grabbed that wrist with his other hand, holding it from punching him so many times. "Akaito, this is the most humiliating-"

"Like you walking on me _having sex with another man _wasn't humiliating, Mikuo." the red head said in a growl-like sort of way, the growl having came from the back of his throat. "Now _come on_, I have plans for today, and I do not want to be late because of an ignorant little tween."

Mikuo's repetitive curses did not stop until they reached the sidewalk, Akaito having to hold both of the now _neko_'s wrists in case he decided to go on a punching rampage once again. When they did reach the sidewalk, Mikuo's voice died down to a furious whimper, which did not only seem to break his pride, but it also seemed to make him smaller and more innocent than before. _How cute_, thought Akaito. _And how incredibly disgusting._

"But Miku will _never _take me seriously when I have cat ears and a tail!" whined the boy once again, allowing himself to be led down the sidewalk. He shamefully tried to hide his long tail between his legs, but that did not work without the feeling of that tail being tugged on with every step. His ears were now flat upon his head. "Akaito, you have got to understand! You and Meito-"

"_There is nothing going on between me and Meito anymore,_" Akaito said with a grunt, eyes half-lidded as he glared over his shoulder at his roommate. "And Meito _did not _understand, so do _not dare _bring him up in an argument _so horribly stupid_."

How could Akaito say that when he brought up _Miku _all the time when they had arguments? Or just when he was trying to piss Mikuo off! The teal headed male groaned, closing his eyes and desperately wishing to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

This _wasn't _a nightmare, was it? Mikuo realized that a while back, when he first woke to find a thin, white tail in his hands, as if he had been cuddling it rather than _Mr. Snuggles_, who he found he didn't want to think about at this certain moment in time. "Please," he whispered, his throat hurting from having wailed, yelled and growled curses _and _commands to Akaito. "Please, _please please please _return me to normal. I will do whatever you want, Akaito."

The skeptical look that Akaito threw over his shoulder at Mikuo made him smirk. "Yes, Akaito, _whatever. You. Want._"

Akaito turned straight again, however he did not stop walking. "No thank you, Mikuo, though I would _die _to take you up on that offer another time. I just want to see how this turns out, and _besides_, we are almost there."

_Not like you have to go to school to witness how humiliated I will be, _thought Mikuo sourly, looking away, his face flushed crimson. _So why do you want me to go so badly, rather than letting me skip school and showing me off to your so-called 'friends'?_

Within another five minutes, they arrived at the private school that Akaito had once gone to and that Mikuo was going to. The boy noticed how he did not have his schoolbag; a perfect excuse to run back and grab his things! "Akaito, I left my things-"

For what felt to be the thirtieth time this morning, Akaito spoke as if Mikuo had not even started a sentence. "Do not worry, your school will not be doing anything today because you will be having an assembly for most of the morning. The choir, band and orchestra are performing, and _guess what_?"

Mikuo trembled in horror, for he already knew what was coming at him.

"_You are in two of them, Mikuo. Not only that, but you have a solo in one of them..._" Akaito mumbled, leading Mikuo into the entrance.

The teal haired man allowed himself to be pulled inside the doors, his ears flattening some more against his head as he saw the empty hallways; already homeroom must have started. And that meant that he would have to walk into the homeroom while the teacher would be calling out the attendance, and _everyone _would look _and it was oh-so-horrifying_...

Mikuo quickly latched his arms around Akaito from behind, burying his face into the man's back. "Please!" he practically howled, tightening his hold on his roommate. "_Please _do not make me do it! Call me in sick, _please_!"  
>"Oh yes..." hissed Akaito, one of his hands finding Mikuo's own, which were held together overtop of his chest. "You are not old enough to excuse yourself..." His voice had the faint tune of <em>laughter <em>in it. "I totally have forgotten that, and you would not skip anyways... your perfect record would be on the line. Already, you are late to your homeroom..."

That hand slowly pryed at Mikuo's linked fingers, torturously in a way that made Mikuo just want to _get this over with_. "Akaito, _anything_. I will do _anything _if you take me out of school right now. I will give into every one of your hi-_commands_. Please, Akaito. _Please_."

Akaito finally teared the hands away from his chest, turning around quickly and grabbing Mikuo's wrist once again, leading him down the empty hallway. "Homeroom Twenty-Two, am I correct?"

Once at homeroom twenty-two, Akaito was first to enter, opening the door as if he owned the place and walking in, dragging a mortified Mikuo in behind him. Rather than being noticed, at first, old friends welcomed Akaito despite the order to be utterly silent. Even the teacher welcomed him, the woman smiling at one of her past _favorite _students.

And then all was silent, when eyes fell on the male with the upmost _oddest _ears and tail. Somehow, already, Mikuo could tell he would be made fun of so much by his friends...

And Miku was in his homeroom! In fact, she sat right behind him! Already he could _feel her stare _burning holes into the side of his head, which he had turned away from his classmates.

_"Look at his ears!" _he heard his blonde classmate, Rin, say. He heard Len's snickers and even Luka-senpei seemed to be laughing.

He _mewled_ - _MEWLED? _- when he felt a soft hand pat his head, and he lifted it to see Luka-senpei smiling down on him. "Nice props for the concert, Mikuo. But I do not remember any of the songs involving a cat sort of theme. Perhaps I did not notice a song..."

As the pinkette turned and started talking to Akaito, Mikuo looked out at his classmates, his eyes finally falling on Miku, on _his _beautiful _Miku_, who had a hand lightly touching her lips, her cheeks a fair shade of a rosy pink, and...

She was giggling, but trying to hide it.

And then Mikuo ducked his head back down again, blushing madly, eyes practically huge as he stared at the ground. He somewhat wanted to cry when he saw Akaito's feet enter his field of vision, and he wanted to shiver when he felt soft lips press up against his ear.

"I'll see you tonight, if you'll still do _anything _to get me to fix you." And then the red haired male was gone, leaving from the classroom with a wide grin, a simple wave, and a wink at Mikuo.

Mikuo still managed to catch that wink with his peripheral vision; when he had lifted his head to once again look up at Miku.

"Hey Mikuo!" called out Len from his seat, sitting up on his knees. "Invite me to your place sometime! I really wanna see what Akaito does to torture you _at night_."


End file.
